


a light of something new

by abeyance



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatsex, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jonerys Valentine's Week, Love, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Season 8, Smut, Valentine's Day, jon and dany are smily, jonerys valentines day, small moments, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: Can be a companion fic to Sense of the Eyes; The morning after Jon knocked on Daenerys's chamber door.- The first chapter of a multi-chapter I'd never finish by April of season 8 spec, so here is my Valentine's Day gift to you all.





	a light of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all - so as you may have read above, this one-shot was originally going to be a chapter fic of jon and dany moments in season 8, but I got caught up in other work and was never able to really think things out. I don't remember how much i took out of this a few months back because i wanted things to go a bit slower...so sorry if its a mess. I had nothing for the love holiday and was like yanno what why not. I may add onto this if readers would like me to and I find time before 8x01, but can't promise. depends on how this does. 
> 
> Well, anyway, enjoy this fluffy mess as much as I squealed writing it. let this be your Valentines day gift because partners are idiots!

Their night was milked in soft, glowing candlelight that reflected their damp bodies, warming each other on the rather chilled journey North. They did not tire of each other; more so got more and more familiar with each of themselves at each climax that succeeded. Pants and moans became their language, eye connection became their mirrors. 

It took quite a few times for them to distract from each other enough to go under the comforter they laid upon for hours; it took the coaxing of both of them, giggles and teeth against teeth as they smiled through their kisses. 

By late night, so much so that it was more early, early morning, their lovemaking dissolved to something softer and gentler than before...still filled with the same passion and love that they had shown in the forgone bearings, but more fatigued, like they were trying to get the most out of the night’s magic before dawn broke. His lips kept to her collarbone as hers were to his curls that were loosened from their original pulled-back state. He rocked into her until they could not tell apart their reality from a dream, arms wrapped around her torso. They fell asleep like so - Jon moving to the side instinctively so as not to crush her.

The morning introduced itself with the sound of waves against the side of the ship. Like a string held at both ends, they pulled themselves from their dreamless, oblivious rest like they were one of the same mind. Their limbs tangled underneath the blanket and their bed-rummaged hair tickled the other. Dany’s temple rested against his chest that was a wall to the window beyond them...her ear pressed against his heart’s scar, curved and ugly and death healed over. She had yet to know the context of it - or any of the others that were brushed with her exhales.

Her eyelashes tickled his skin as Dany blinked them open, causing Jon to roll on his back with a soft grunt. 

His hand was smooth across her naked back as he put it to his face, rubbing the sleep out of his brows. Jon’s eyes opened to the gray skies on the other side of the window; Dany watched as they carried to the floor, where their discarded clothes lay, to the pathetic remains of the candlesticks due to their failure to blow the flames out the night before. If it hadn't registered yet, it had then, that he was in the Queen's chambers, and not for anything like military planning. His chin tilted down, and their eyes once again met. A smile tugged at his lips, and that only made Dany smile wide, tucking her lips into her mouth to escape looking as much of a love-sick twit that she had found herself to be. Jon took his working hand, for the other was still wrapping her, to her face, stroking the appled cheeks looking as young as she’d ever seen him. 

This moment reminded Dany of who they really were; love-sick fools young enough to still be gaining their education if they were common folk. Of course they weren't, and of course, they knew that. They were sailing from her kingdom to his, as two leaders allying to survive this war against both the dead and the living. Such two thoughts together amazed her; she tended to forget, frequently, how much her life she really had lived, that she still had so much to go if everything went according to plan.

Looking up at this man, she was begging any God that may listen that it would.

As Jon brushed a thin silver tendril of hair behind her ears, Dany turned her head to press her lips to his wrist, inhaling the scent of dry sweat and sleep and Jon. She placed a kiss there. And then moved to his forearm to do the same, and then another on his shoulder. When she lifted to his face, she found his eyes hooded with awe and lust, and she ghosted over his lips, enjoying how he looked at her for a moment. It wasn't until Jon inclined forward no more than a hair that she allowed him to be kissed - a gentle, melted connection of their lips that was no different than the others she marked up his arm. 

Not letting him have more than that, Dany pulled away from him to look in his eyes once more. His hand that had been cupping her cheek drifted along her neck to the dip of her waist under her ribcage, and he anchored there to pull her to straddle him.

Her arms’ hair stood on end as the blanket fell off her back, but Jon was quick to sit up and bring it back over her shoulders. She watched his abdominals contract as he pulled himself up to meet her, and Dany took the opportunity to place surrounding pillows behind Jon for him to lay back on. With a light grip on her elbows that told her to go with him, Jon leaned onto the pillows placed behind him, Dany following his distance resting her elbows next to her knees on either side of Jon. Jon took her hands and kissed her fingers where they laced together, glancing between them and Dany. 

She was in such a position, where if she were to rock forward, pleasure would start to bloom in her core. But Dany didn’t...instead, she took this time, as he was immersed in her hands, to look down at his scars. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t acknowledge them last night; they were just so wrapped up in this tension being loosened that she only knew that they were there, and a part of his body. But there wasn't any rush now, and the morning light gave her a better view of them in order to be able to think about them. What part of his past it was from, and how the came about, and who would  _ dare  _ place them on him, and  _ how he survived them _ .

She looked for a few seconds too long - enough for Jon to start massaging her hands as he watched her study them. 

“I believe I should elaborate on them since it is quite obvious that Davos was not getting carried away.” she recalled to both of those interactions - “I assure you, it's not a bloodless tale -”

“Shh.” Dany put her thumb to his lips. She straightened on her legs so she was able to press her chest to his. “ _ I  _ believe,” she whispered, “That what I feel right now is called bliss. I don't think I've ever felt it, and if I had it has been many months and years. And if I am correct in having felt it before this moment, I have reason to think it might not have been as pure as right now. Stories of our past usually do not contain bliss - especially with our lives. So let us not intrude.” 

Jon’s stomach muscles clenched beneath her as he leaned forward to kiss Dany,  wrapped his arms around her to pull both of them up. He angled his head to drink her deeper as her hands slid to his shoulders. She tried her best to ignore his build heat at her center as they opened their mouths to each other, plumping lips and toying tongues. They rocked together; practiced a dance pattern of morning coaching; it was the aftermath and beginning of something wholly new.

Dany could feel the wave low in her stomach, her arousal, as well as Jon’s climbing against her. She dissuaded that fact and took to her hands that rose from his shoulders to his hair, where she blindly searched for the tie that held his hair back. Not much of it was still tied back, and Dany quite frankly was nervous with how her own hair had survived the night. She would find it amusing, however, that such intricate braid designs that survive through dragon-back battles would not survive a night with the King of the North. 

She found the string and tugged on it. It did not come out as easily as she expected it to, and instead, it resulted in Jon being pulled out of their kiss. It made her giggle. 

“Oh, Jon,” she exclaimed, turning his head to the side so she could inspect the knot.

“What are you doing?”

She didn't answer him, instead using her nimble fingers to untangle this one piece of hair that was causing the problem. She pulled the hair string out and discarded it, running her fingers through each side of his scalp to coax the curls to fall into natural place. This persuaded Jon to close his eyes into the feeling. His lips’ corners were turned up in pleasure, and he ran his hands up and down her sides as Dany fussed with his hair.

She pulled away from him to look at her completed creation.

“Oh, look at that. And I thought you would never be able to look your age.”

And it was true; they had already had the discussion about ages, and they were very close in their own. It was hard to imagine he was as young as he was with the brooding manner he carried all of the time, but something as easy as removing his hair from being swept to the back of his head restored more than a bit of his boyish truth. Not to get confused between that, though - Jon Snow was indeed a man.

“My mask, I guess you can say.”

“Being King has not been kind to you.”

“Rewarding, but yes, taxing.” He looked her in the eyes as he cupped her breasts in his hands, feeling the chills form at the touch and rubbed his thumbs over her hardening nipples. Dany broke their eye contact to close them, sighing from the back of her throat. “But it has only been a short time. I cannot imagine what years of being Queen have done.”

“It’s my first nature by now. As much as I’d like it to be my second.”

“Your first nature is being a leader. And you are good at it. It was what you were born to do; don’t question yourself.”

“And what were you born to do?” she cupped his jawline. Taking the advantage she had before, Dany rocked on him, letting herself explore the pleasure it brought her. She could feel his member, harder now, press against her folds as she brought herself closer to him. The heat was even more pleasing. Between her center and Jon’s fondling of her breasts, Dany could not help but let whimper a soft sigh. At the brush of her, Jon did the same. 

“At this moment,” Jon said, holding in a groan as he met her rocks. It was euphoric, the feeling - no more tensed spasms that ended their time last night due to the high sensitivity. This was the deal of soft flesh against soft flesh, schooling each other until the high emerged. “I was born to ravish you all over again.”

She caught his mouth with her lips at the end of his words. Ravish he would indeed - and there was no stalling to that method. They billowed against each other, Dany's back arching against him, making Jon give her tits one last palm before moving them to her ass. He gripped it as she rolled on him, teeth clacking in a distraction of the lust forming between their two bodies.

Her waves increased inside of her quickly but paced… Jon teasing Dany’s entrance with his cock every time they swept against one another. Once every couple of strokes she would hit a spot that jolted her muscles, and such spasms became more frequent as their breaths got heavier and their kisses got sloppier. Their tongues lazily frolicked as their levels rose the mountain of their pleasures...it was oblivion she was rocking into, nothing in her mind but the cool flames flickering from her bud and  _ Jon, oh dragons, Jon. _

It was a wet, broken moan that she let escape as she reached her peak, heavily resting her brow against Jon’s, their wet, plump lips separated. As her rocks slowed, Jon’s increased, his hands coming to her neck’s nape and completed wrapped around her ribcage. His loose hair framed where their faces rested against each other and his brows tightened underneath hers. Harsh, curt breaths blew his hair around them and dried Dany's lips. 

Weakened from her climax, and such a strong one, Dany didn’t protest at all when Jon flipped them onto her back. Her hooded eyes gave him enough of a cue for Jon to push easily into her, seeing as she was dripping with her climax, and the sensitivity of her completion owed the silent morning a whimper of contentment. 

And then it was the night’s hours all over again; passionate thrusts, gasps and moans freed into the crisp air that was gently heated with their intercourse. It was sharing each other's breath and a dragon awakening inside her as the fire pooled inside. It was the dragon clenching around where Jon was seated inside of her, the fire licking the nerves up his shaft, pulling his groans from his throat.

Dany kissed his neck and sucked on it as he continued to his own finish. At this point, she was more comfortable with his body, how he made her feel, than that first spell of them together. It was sort of odd to think it was only hours ago… and so soon afterward, they were acting like life-long lovers. 

Jon ground into her over and over, his cock massaging into her and his pelvis’s friction allowing Dany to find another release. And with the clenching of her climax, she milked his seed into her walls, enjoying the twitch she felt in her cunt as well as the literal feeling of him softening inside of her. Jon pulled out of her then, adding one more thrust over her hyper-sensitive nub to earn the shudder her body got from it, and then rolled over, satisfied.

The room was only filled with them catching their breath for moments after. Dany rubbed her hand in circles over Jon’s chest, opposite of his heart. Jon drew on her shoulder but took to playing with her hair once some of it fell in the way of his patterns and shapes.

Soon enough he was massaging her scalp - his fingers snaked under the braids overlapping her waves and curls and through the silver strands. When he came across a pin that held them together Jon would pull it out and place it in a growing pile above Dany’s head.

It was nothing but lines of braids that cascaded down her head now. Dany turned towards him to press her lips to his sternum as he started to unravel the braids. The strands would tickle her biceps as they fell down, and it reminded her of the loose state she was letting her head get into. 

The last two remaining braids framed her face. Jon noted this and gave her a slight nudge upwards. She obeyed, sitting up from her spot at his chest to face Jon. He thumbed both sides of her jaw before wandering to both braids. It only took a few fingering through the top of the coils for the rest to separate.

The mask of a king, the braids of a queen. 

But here they were, unwound, with the simplicity of taking those things away to create a whole other person the rest of the world was not condoned to see. 

_ Rewarding, but taxing _ .  An appropriate way to describe it. 

It was like she was a star that fell from the dusk sky, and Jon had just unveiled it for the first time. That was how he looked at her unbraided person. 

His brown eyes glistened, searching her face; the simple part her hair feel into, the lightness it gave her eyes.

“I should have told you this last night,” Jon confessed, his fingers on her neck, thumbs scoping her jawline in wonder. “Gods, I should’ve told you as soon as I knew.”

Dany could do nothing but stare at him with big eyes that were sparked with the day’s light.

“I am afraid I am falling deeply in love with you, Daenerys of House Targaryen.”

And just like that, her heart fluttered straight out of her chest. Dany’s lips parted and air swept past them as she adjusted to the proclamation. Words she should say were nothing at that moment - because she felt it more than heard it. In the soreness between her thighs, the heaviness that had escaped from the piles of braids he dropped, in the sure affable way his fingers kissed her throat. 

All she could do, all she thought was right, was to lean into him, into Jon, her anchor. Her forehead against the spot of his temple she had found herself to retreat to and her nose under the apple of his cheek. 

She felt his eyelashes flutter shut on her closed lids, and she took that as the correct time to place a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

It was against his mouth that she whispered it; “I believe last night we were a bit distracted, and such a declaration would have burst us both.” She pulled her face away from him. “But it is no longer last night. So we can both say it freely. We are a king and queen very much falling in love with each other.”

His grin that followed his digestion of her statement reminded her of the one he gave her in the alcove of the dragon-pit back in Kingslanding; one of the first genuine smiles she had to have seen upon him when in the open air.

“To them, yes, a King and Queen. To each other, Daenerys -”

“- Dany,” she told him. He recalled her past with that short-name and questioned why she had changed her mind with the usage of it. “My past is only that. I had thought that my brother taught me what love is, but feeling it now, I know he taught me wrong. I want to rewrite what it means to me with you.”

“Dany,” Jon tasted. It fit her - here when she was just a girl, the informality fit her. “We are King and Queen, Dany. But inside this chamber, in our privacy, we have the right to form to whomever we please. We are a boy and girl, man and woman, here. No one can tell us differently.”

“And if they do, as a king and queen, we can order them to death with dragon fire,” Dany joked. Although the brutality of it, Jon chuckled at the blusterous idea. They took that time to laugh together, arms around one another, letting their politics find hilarity. 

“Speaking of king and queen, how will they see us now, do you think?” Dany asked him. They knew it was the question of the hour that's been avoided for the past several. 

“Well,” Jon started, turning Dany so her back was to him, “Lawley speaking, it would be a nice way to secure this alliance.” that earned with an elbow in the thigh, in which Jon laughed at. “The North and South becoming one entity. But I can assume many of my people will have a hard time agreeing with it; my trip to meet you was even a fight. They will not exactly be tolerant to a strange girl whose predecessors almost brought the North to shambles.” Whatever uneasiness it made her feel, Jon erased it with a kiss to her shoulder as he swept her hair into his hands. “But you also granted us Dragon Stone.  You have dragons, and no matter how much I screwed up at that discussion with Cersei, we may have the Lannisters beside us at the wall as well.”

“Jon.” something in her voice made him pause his fiddling with her hair, and Jon stopped and listened. “I lost one of my children beyond that wall. I don't think I can afford to lose another. No matter how much I become to care for you, I have a separate heart for them. It cannot live if another piece falls.”

“I know, love. I cannot tell you this war will not be deadly, and I cannot tell you we will come out with everyone we care for in the end. But our goal is to try. And hopefully, that includes life itself.”

“Tyrion will look down upon this. Us.”

“And he is wise to. War and the nd of the world is not a time for courting. But we must prove him our balance between our politics and private lives.”

“Nothing in my life is private, Jon.”

“Do you mean to tell me a maid is watching through a hole in the wall? Scribing our actions?” Dany turned to him at such a question.

“Do  you really think so low of me?”

“Of course I don’t. I cannot think any higher of you in honesty. What I mean to explain is that people may know what is going on in your life, but nothing of the small details. Not unless you choose to tell them.”

“And the small details are the ones that matter.”

“I would say you are right.” Dany kissed her shoulder and leaned back into him. 

“We don’t have long until the public eye looks in on us. Missandei will be here in any part of this hour to prepare me for the ship’s breakfast.”

“It must be exhausting to look so regal every day.”

“It would be if Missandei was not my maid. But it is only friends helping friends at this point of our relationship. Queens gossip as much as common folk, no matter what that gossip is of.”

“And you don't mind if the gossip today is what happened here?”

“Missandei did not come to help me to bed last night. Either it was instinct, or word has been been out before we even knew ourselves.”

“Instinct?”

“As I said,” Dany replied teasingly, turning to him. “Queens gossip as much as regular ladies.”

She wouldn’t prevail it, but Jon was slowly starting to connect the dots of what  _ exactly _ she and her maid would talk about in the time of coiling her hair. More specifically, who. 

“Maybe I should get myself a handmaiden,” Jon suggested. “So then I can get someone else’s take on whether I was going insane or not these past couple of months.”

“Maybe Missandei would like to hear both sides. But I already can assure you, if you were going insane, I was just as much.”

“That's surely promising to hear.” they sat in silence for a spell, Jon allowing dany to thread their fingers to kiss them. “So does that mean that you are alright with this being a known thing?”

“It's a small space we are on for next net few weeks. Unless we completely stop, I would rather people know that have them build suspicion.” dany turned to him. “There's only so many political ideas a young king and queen could discuss. Especially those that aren't to be mentioned in group meetings about such.”

He knew what she was saying. There was only so many excuses for their stance of importance could concoct, and it would seem worse if they waited for others to point it out themselves. Better for the one wave of lectures on how it would not work than the extended, hinted ones whispered on the side of meetings. 

“I’ll be seen as a hypocrite,” Jon mentioned.

“Hypocrite?” she hugged his middle, resting her chin on him to keep her face to him.

“I know what it's like to be a bastard. I've always been careful with this matter to avoid my own blood suffering as I did.”

“And you're taking your chance with me? Going against your own word?”

“Well, you do seem very certain that the witch made you indeed barren,” He replied, stating that she had reminded him several times before. The more he thought about it, the more he found it heartbreaking. She truly was the last of her kind. A whole other creature, Daenerys was. “But if my idea is correct, and she has just been tricking you for these past ages, then we can figure it out when we get there. I’ll never let a child holding my blood live that way again, bastard or not.” Jon noted the seriousness that had started to tense the air around them since starting their conversation on that specific matter. The morning they sat in was too light for such a talk.  “But as you said, we are a king and queen. Pretty bloody smart, too. We’ll build our bridge when we get to the stream.”

“For the meantime,” Dany sat up to be at face with him. I’ll ask if Missandei knows of contraceptives. Just in case.”

“If you feel that will be right.” She gave him a small smile and touched their faces together. Her fingers pet his cheek.

“Speaking of her, Missandei will be here soon. Why don’t you put on your trousers to reduce the awkwardness that is bound?”

He let out a breath of a laugh at her suggestion and admired her a moment longer before pecking her nose and skooching away from her. Dany laid back against the pillows as he stood from the bed, watching his gather his discarding wearings and pulling on his underclothes. He continued with the overlay and vest, but then distastefully held out his iron plates. 

“How much I loathe wearing this,” he admitted. Dany pulled the blankets over her exposed upper body, saving her chilled breasts from the air no longer held with body heat.

“And how I thought you loved it. I have yet to see you roaming without armor.”

“I roam around you without armor.”

“You roam around me with multiple times fewer things than armor.” they both laughed. With despise Jon pulled the plates over his head, walking over to the window.

“It's not even a quarter of light to midday, so as the sun is speaking. Another down low of a queen’s life.”

“Many have it worse. I’m awakened to have my hair braided.”

“So soon after I removed them?”

“There's stories behind my braids. A tradition I adapted of the Dothraki. I shall let them done for you, but show my devotion to all sides of people outside of these chambers.”

“And mine?” she smiled for him, tilting her head. 

“I think we would rather be walked in on by Missandei than Ser Davos, Jon.”

Jon laughed at that as well.

“Now that I think of it, your bed is bigger than mine.” he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

“Hmm,” Dany replied, holding her blankets against her as she moved to lean on his shoulder. “I'm guessing you should go before she comes,” she tilted her head to look at him, “as dreary as the thought is.”

“Will you be at the ship's breakfast?”

“No. It gets too rowdy. But I like the sea, as cold as it’s getting, and will be on deck for some of today if the winds stay kind.” 

“I’ll be sure to meet you there, then.”

“Of course. Only a few around the clock and I’ll be up.” And with that Jon left his spot on her bed. 

He walked to the door and gave her a final look back before grasping the handle and swinging the door open - 

To reveal  Missandei, arm raised and prepared to knock. Her eyes widened with the surprise, and at the realization of Jon Snow in front of her, in the doorway leaving her Queen’s quarters, and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“My deepest apologies, my Queen. I mean not to intrude. I promise I am not looking.” 

“No worries, my friend, Jon was just leaving.” Dany glanced at Jon who had turned to her, sending him off my a nod and smile - one that was returned before he swept out the door way. “You may open your eyes.”

She squinted before opening them fully and stepping into the room, closing Dany’s door quietly behind her.

“Apologies again, Your Grace. I really did think your...guest - would be gone by now.”

Dany’s poor hand did certainly look guilty, so much that Dany felt needed to console her. But she could also see that well-knowing grin peaking and her mouth’s corner. At this, and in the privacy of her chambers, Dany let out a giggle as if she was aged younger. 

“I believe you will have the gift of later mornings on this ship to the North, Missandei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!! Thank you for reading, and if you enjoy, please consider some kudos and a comment, maybe telling me if you would like more moments like this:)


End file.
